


Frozen to the Core

by Rosalyne



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalyne/pseuds/Rosalyne
Summary: The Imperial Agent and Commander of the Alliance, Margyth, has a hard time dealing with the results of her actions. Meanwhile, Lana decides to push Theron in the right direction; the Commander's.





	Frozen to the Core

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, playing Imperial Agent has been amazing and the story itself is the best. While playing KOTFE, I made a choice I almost regretted right away. Admittedly, I let my anger get the best of me (I blame the dark side path I chose for most of my Imp Agent storyline).
> 
> *SPOILERS AHEAD for those who don't know*
> 
> When you stand with Kaliyo and you have to pick the light or dark side, either explode or not the charges in Zakuul, I chose to let her trigger them. I then told Koth that choices were to be made. Because of my decision, he defected and left the Alliance.
> 
> I was never a fan of Koth, unfortunately. His allegiance to the Emperor made me mad. Valkorion is a manipulative bastard and there's no way I would trust him, no matter if I play Imperial or Republic. So I lived with my choice...
> 
> I tried to get Koth back. Forgave him in the end, because i can't kill him. He did nothing wrong.
> 
> Either way, it doesn't mean that my character wasn't filled with guilt... Too bad there was no way to show this in the game!
> 
> So instead, here it is, written down on AO3.
> 
> It's unbetaed. Unfortunately, the person who betas me is unavailable and I doubt she would enjoy this SWTOR story! I apologize in advance for the mistakes and hope you have fun reading this as much as I had writing it.

_Theron_

The base of operation of the Alliance was active, as usual. Ships were flying back and forth between the worlds, coming in to dock to bring supplies for the alliance. But otherwise, it was a quiet evening compared to others, one where the crew could either sit back to relax in the cantina or sleep a full night.

The cantina was packed. It was already late, around ten o'clock, and for the few who wanted to join in and relax, it was the perfect place. Tora and Len were in another one of their 'drink the other under the table' contest. Vette and Gault were talking with Kaliyo, laughing and joking around, sharing moments and stories. Aric wasn't too far either, drinking with his Havoc friends and speaking with Senya at their table.

Near the center of the cantina, Theron Shan, Commander Margyth and Lana Beniko had chosen the table closest to the bar. Theron loved to spend some time in the cantina of their base of operation, a drink in his hands. And in good company, for a change. Usually, his nights in the cantina would be alone, a beer in his hands before he would crash in his bed. In his younger years, he would have ended up in a bar fight; luckily, his last name had been a pass for most of his incidents. If his mother knew about them, she'd never told him so. It wasn't like they'd been in good terms until of late, where she'd finally spoken to him like a normal person would. It had been formal – who was he kidding, really… formal was the way of the Jedi, no other way around – but it had been a start. Until the Emperor decided to attack and then she disappeared.

But the cantina on a night off wasn't a place to remind himself of those memories. Especially with Lana, who was sitting to his right, and the Commander at the Sith's left, both drinking as well and discussing about another topic he wasn't paying much attention to. He didn't feel included much in their discussion right now but didn't bother mentioning it, as long as they were happy.

A lot had happened to them and for once, they could breathe a little. Theron wasn't going to ruin the moment because the Commander was paying attention to the Imperial Intelligence.

As Lana told a story to Margyth of then the Commander had been cryogenized, Theron leaned back against the cushioned padding of the sofa, listening with one ear, ignoring the background of the cantina getting louder. Casual as always, the ex SIS Agent lifted his left leg until its ankle came to rest against his opposite leg's knee. He picked up his drink, tilted his head casually to observe the dark haired woman who happened to be his Commander and sole interest of this night.

Maybe more than just this night, really. But he didn't want to elaborate on said subject.

Margyth's hair bounced a bit atop of her head, the ponytail swerving side to side as she shook her head, laughing as Lana commented on the events she was describing, something she had never spoken of with Theron. It didn't surprise him that Lana was close to Margyth, considering both women were Imperial Intelligence, or had been in the past at some point. They had so much in common. It was a mystery that the Commander preferred his presence more often than not, chose his side as well more than she was willing to admit, on their missions. He wasn't stupid. His time in SIS taught him to read people. Though the Commander was a hard one to read, he could tell she was using her deduction methods – the one he had learned over the years – against him when she wanted something.

Theron wasn't about to blame her for it. He'd do the same if he'd been in her place.

"Well, I believe it's time for me to leave," Margyth announced with a sigh, putting her empty glass down on her table, standing up smoothly as always.

Lana appeared heartbroken at the words. "Already? I hope I didn't bore you to death with my story. I tend to… talk, quite a lot, when I have one drink too many."

A small smile formed on the Commander's lips at the words, a genuine expression that made her blue eyes brighter than normal. "You didn't Lana. I'm glad we can catch up those five years I've missed."

Theron couldn't help but stare, wanted to tell Margyth how beautiful she was and well… He couldn't. The words stuck in his throat. Really, he was bad with feelings, whether they were written down or spoken out loud. In front of Lana, he didn't want to look like a fool. They were friends but she was still an Imperial. And he was still for the Republic, no matter how they loved to treat him like a sack of shit.

"I hope you guys have a good evening. Don't drink too much," Margyth added with a wink at them. "Lana." Turning to him, the Commander offered him a warm smile. "Good night, Theron."

He tilted his drink toward her, a small smile forming on his lips. "Good night Commander."

Her eyes squinted in amusement at his tone; yet again, despite wanting to appear casual, the one they had called Cipher Nine in the Imperial Intelligence had read him _again_. As she walked away, Theron finished his beer and signaled the bartender for another one with his free hand.

"Don't go get drunk," Lana said at his side, "You know how you get when you drink too much."

Theron turned to his friend, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. "A little bar fight won't hurt me much. I can hold my end pretty well."

Lana stared at him in silence for a moment and Theron felt that energy coming from her, as if she was trying to read him. It could be his imagination. After all, he wasn't force sensitive. It could also be the suspicious look on her face that was egging him on what was happening in Lana's head right now.

"What? What's with the look?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Tell me Theron," Lana asked, looking at him with her orange-red eyes, her smile turning sad and nearly defeated, "why do you insist on calling her _Commander_ outside of duty?"

For a moment, Theron looked at Lana, wondering why she was asking such question. What had possessed her to say this? It wasn't what he'd thought she would ask him.

"Why not?" he retorted easily, the alcohol loosening his tongue, making it easier for him to speak with the Imperial woman.

"The woman is head over heels for you, Theron. Don't tell me you don't know…"

Margyth, head over heels for him? No. Lana couldn’t be far from the truth. Of course, Theron had feelings for the Commander. They'd shared a few kisses, nothing more. They had been more than friendly, sometimes close to leading to something else. But… nothing else had happened.

Theron wanted to, of course. After all, he enjoyed Margyth's company and he couldn't help but wonder if she enjoyed his as much. The sexual tension was there between them, charging the energy with every little look or flirt-like moments that had happened. Hell, he'd known the situation was _there_ between Margyth and him but neither had put words on what exactly they were. He'd brought up the subject in his message to her, when she'd been stuck in cryo, but they hadn't had time to revisit said subject.

He was seriously bad at relationship talk…

The waitress chose this moment to bring him a fresh beer, taking away his empty tankard at once. The sound of the tankard settling on the table was enough to pull Theron out of his thoughts.

"We've never discussed it," Theron admitted with a half-careless shrug, doing his best to keep his poker face on. "Besides, she seemed to enjoy your company as much as mine tonight. If not more."

Lana groaned, a visible sign that she was annoyed with him. "Come on, Shan. You can't be _that_ blind."

"Using my last name, damn… That means I'm in trouble, right?" he sneered in amusement, pulling out the buffoon card.

Lifting her hands up in defeat, Lana shook her head. "You know what? I've tried. But you're too stuck up." The Sith woman stood up from her chair, dropping her change on the table for the waitress before giving one last long look at Theron. "Tonight, do yourself a favor: go see her. Wake her up. And _don't leave the room_ until morning. That's an order, Theron."

Theron's brains took a few seconds too many to put the words together in his mind and their meaning that Lana had had the time to leave by the time he was ready to answer. Sighing to himself, the ex SIS Agent looked at his beer before drinking it, faster this time.

Maybe Lana wasn't so wrong after all.

 

_Margyth_

The world was grey, long roads, plain and empty fields extending beyond eyesight in front of Margyth. Above her, the sky was dark and ominous, lightning striking and splitting the darkness. Little light there was around her showed the Commander her way, paving the road presenting itself ahead of her.

She wasn't sure why but Margyth followed the road. It extended beyond to infinite length and yet, not too far in the distance, she could make out the silhouettes of people she knew. Her crew. The _current_ crew or at least part of it.

Theron, Lana, Tora, Len, Senya, Kaliyo, Vette, Gault and Aric… Even Koth, though he'd left them.

Because of what she'd done, because vengeance and anger had taken over her and guided her actions for one moment, causing him great pain in the end. Not one second she had spared a thought what the bombing would do to the civilians. Deaths, so many of them… The blood of the people of Zakuul was on her hands.

As she moved forward to her friends, she noticed they weren't moving. The closer she got, easier the picture was for her to take in: they were in cryo, stuck in the grey-white substance, their facial expressions filled with fear and anger.

She ran until her legs dragged her to their still statues.

"Who did this?" she whispered in the night, looking around.

"You, of course."

Margyth turned behind her, eyes wide and a shiver of disgust running down her spine as she faced Valkorion. Of course he was there with her. The bastard. Always torturing her, with everything he could find. It shouldn't have surprised her to see him; after all, Valkorion shared her mind space and enjoyed creating a mess out of it all the time.

But Margyth had no patience for his games today.

Her eyes hardened, a moue of disgust forming on her lips as she took in the Emperor's presence. "Don't you have anything better to do than gloat?"

Valkorion looked amused at her words. "No. And I'm not gloating. I'm merely reflecting on the significance of this dream."

With a grunt of annoyance, Margyth turned around crossing her arms in front of her chest, facing her friends instead of him. "You would know; this is your doing, obviously."

"I don't alter your reality or dreams." The Emperor walked to stand beside her, arms linked behind his back as he looked at the crew members in front of them. "Your brain formed this vision. All you have to wonder is… why?"

It wasn't a hard to correlate the facts together. It was Koth.

Margyth knew why his presence was bothering her so much. Of all the members of her crew standing there, only the ex-pilot's position off to the side was standing out, literally out of place.

His defection was entirely her fault. She'd given in the dark side of her desire. At that moment, it had felt _right_.

She'd been angry, so angry…

And Koth had left them. Because of her…

Blaming her on the loss of lives. So many had perished, because of what she'd done. Why was it that she couldn't find enough guilt to hate herself more than this?

Was she so… deranged?

"The loss had been necessary," Valkorion mused beside her, obviously reading her thoughts at this point. "He's a coward for running away instead of accepting what had happened."

"I don't blame him to run away. After all… I'm a monster," she retorted, voice low and broken.

Valkorion didn't speak.

Margyth walked toward the group, eyes falling on Theron. Reaching up to the ex SIS Agent's face, she traced his implants, the ones similar to her own, though hers were mostly hidden in her hair, barely visible against her cheeks. She let her fingers slide down his face, tracing the squared jaw with gentle fingers, loving and caring.

"This is why I can't have you. Because I'm a monster." Her eyes prickled with tears at the thought, voice turning into a soft sob as she continued. "I'm sorry. Theron, I-"

Valkorion still didn't speak. _  
_

 

 

_Theron_

Theron walked up the stairs leading to the Commander's quarters. He ignored the looks others were giving him as he arrived by Margyth's door. The door was closed, but a little splicing didn't stop him. He spliced the lock in no time, opened it to reveal a modest apartment. A small table was in the middle of the living room. The divan was covered with clothes. Margyth had removed them with haste as she'd made her way to the bed. For a moment Theron considered backing away but Lana's words rang in his mind. He was sure that the Imperial woman would check in the morn if he'd gone to see the Commander, as she'd ordered him to do. Lana wasn't his boss but… she was scary when mad.

Theron closed the front door behind him with the lock before moving to the next room, the master bedroom. There was one small light by the bed near his side of the wall, opposite of the way Margyth was facing. Theron couldn't see what the woman's expression was but noticed the small tremor her body shook with. She had to be dreaming.

Silently, Theron moved in the room and listened to the Commander's breathing. Uneven. And there was also a sniffling, gasps of some sort. Theron moved right away, sitting down on the bed beside her where there was enough room for him. He reached out to touch her shoulder, grabbing it to shake the woman a little.

"Hey. Wake up Commander." Nothing changed.

Lana's words came back to him. Perhaps it was time to call Margyth by her first name.

"Margyth," he said louder this time, shaking her a little harder, "Margyth, come on. Wake up for me."

A sharp intake of air was his answer. The body behind his hand stiffened. "Theron?"

Theron smiled upon hearing his name, watching Margyth turned on her side to look at him, hair falling free around her face. "Hey there."

The Commander took a sharp intake of air before sitting back on the bed, forcing Theron to move back slightly to make room for her. "Hey…"

"Nightmare?" he asked, taking a wild guess. When she refused to look his way, instead staring at her hands, Theron couldn't help but feel like it was a bad one. "Everything okay Margyth?"

At the mention of her name, the Commander looked up and at him, blue eyes wide in amazement. "You… You said my name."

A tiny smirk pulled at Theron's lips. "I do that. Sometimes."

Shaking her head, Margyth let out a small laugh, pulling her hair back from in front of her face as she leaned her head toward him, meeting his brown eyes. "Your flirting techniques are lacking, Theron."

"I wasn't trying to flirt," he admitted, lifting an eyebrow. "But I can give it a try."

"Oh?"

At her smug expression, Theron couldn't help but smirk back. "I can start by saying how pretty you are right now in the dark."

Margyth laughed, nudging his arm with her right hand. "You can barely see my face. How can you be so sure?"

The words wouldn't have come out easily but the few drinks he'd had earlier loosened his tongue just enough. "That's because I know how you look in every situation. And I can't forget it, no matter what."

The Commander looked up at him, smiling and observing him, before the expression turned sad and she turned away. "There's a lot you don't see of me. It's better if it stays that way."

The reaction confused him but didn't deter his efforts. "Why do you say that?"

Theron watched her struggle in silence, watched her face contort in some pained expression before it turned into a sad one again when she looked at him. "I'm a monster, Theron. My choices…" Margyth's voice cut off in a strangled gasp as she brought up a hand up at her mouth to hide away her trembling lips. But he saw it, saw them shake before disappearing. "I'm not good for you."

Theron had a feeling what she was speaking of and refused to say anything about it. In fact, he had been mad at first but now, looking upon what had happened, he wasn't sure this hadn't been the right move.

"I don't care, Margyth. I don't." He took hold of her hand and pulled it away, toward him. Her eyes widened and the ex SIS Agent couldn't help but find her beautiful, even with tears streaming down her face. "I wouldn't be here, following you, if I did."

For one in her life, Theron saw tears fall from the strong Imperial Agent they called Cipher Nine.

"I killed them… Koth was right. I'm a monster. I just –"

Theron pulled her closer, his arms reaching out to hold her. " _You_ didn't. Kaliyo did. She pushed the trigger and killed them."

Margyth shook her head, body stiff and head leaning forward, hiding her disgusted moue. "I could've stopped her…"

"Maybe. Or maybe not." He put both his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look up at him. "You have hard decisions to make. It's never going to be easy, especially being the Commander. But… I trust you. With my life."

Theron leaned up, pressed his lips on her still trembling ones in a hard, determined kiss. He tried his best to coax an answer out of her, wanting to free the Commander from this guilt loop she was stuck in. It took a moment but eventually, the Imperial woman answered back, kissed him with the same passion he'd known her to have.

They kissed for a long while before her hands joined his around her face, fingers slipping to rest at last around his wrist when she pulled away. "Thank you, Theron."

"Anything for you," he whispered in return, even if he wanted to say other words. But… he wasn't ready yet. Perhaps she wasn't as well. "Maybe it would be best if you get some rest. Do you… Do you want me to leave?"

_  
_

_Margyth_

Margyth wasn't sure if she should ask him or not to stay. At this point, he was in her bed, where she'd often fantasize about him being. They had kissed many times, often shared long moments together. She was ready to take it further with him but… Was it what he wanted?

"Do you wish to leave Theron?" she asked, doing her best to keep her emotions in check.

Theron made her lose all insight and when it came down to about everything, she would follow the man to the end of the galaxy.

"Frankly?" he began with a tiny sigh, "I don't want to leave your side. I want to stay here, even if it means falling asleep on the couch."

"My bed is more comfortable," Margyth immediately added, offering him a seductive smile. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his chest, fingertips questing on the lapels of his jacket, teasing herself with the feel of the leather beneath them. She stared in his eyes still, unable to look away as the expression changed in them.

"If I stay in your bed, I don't think…"

Theron didn't finish his sentence, words catching in his throat. Margyth had an idea what he was about to say, because she was in the same situation.

It was time to move ahead without looking back.

"Do you want me, Theron?"

At the question Theron didn't hesitate to answer. "I want you Margyth. Stars help me. I need you in my life."

"Then stay. For the night, and others to come."

Margyth leaned forward, kissing him again, her hands dropping lower, fingers moving on his clothing. Theron followed her lead, and joined her questing hands, all the while refusing to let go of her lips. The kiss quickly turned messy, often their mouths would separate before finding each other again as they removed his clothing.

_  
_

_Theron_

Everything happened so fast.

One moment they were talking, then kissing as if their lives depended on it. Next, their clothes were flying off left and right, his jacket removed, her night robe tossed aside, his pants following swiftly and his t-shirt as well. Once in complete state of undressed, Theron pushed Margyth back on the bed, pulled the bed sheet covering her aside to drink in what she was offering him.

"Why do you hide all this beneath those Imperial clothes?"

Margyth smiled back at him with that seductive glare and smile she reserved for him. "Why is that? You prefer me naked around the base, for others to gawk at?"

Theron groaned in annoyance, leaning down to briefly kiss her again. "Not a chance."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Margyth pulled him closer as she lied down fully on her pillow. "Well then, you know why I don't complain about seeing you wearing those clothes of yours when I can see you… like this." A grin stretched on her lips as she moved her hands down his back and sides. "Although your clothes are _way_ too sexy, especially your pants. It's a miracle I haven't grabbed your ass by now when you bend over the console, splicing away."

Theron laughed, shaking his head, "And here I thought I was the one-track minded person in the room."

"Theron, darling… When it comes to you, I am the one-track minded person."

"Glad to see we're on the same page," he growled low before kissing her again, joining her between the bed sheets for the night.

 

_Lana_

"Lana?"

The Sith woman turned around to look at Vette, who looked slightly confused and lost. "Everything alright V?"

The Twilek shrugged, nervously rubbing her hands together. "I saw Theron leave for the Commander's quarters. I think he spliced her door commands."

Lana smiled, shrugging in return. "No worries. I sent him in there."

Vette was quiet for a moment before talking. "You mean… He and the Commander?"

"Very much so now," Lana admitted with a grin before heading toward her room. "Have a good night V."

Vette didn't say a word in return, and Lana couldn't see her face but she knew for a fact that the words would spread soon. Theron had no idea what kind of teasing it would bring upon him tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another story, possibly two coming up about this. I'm trying to fill in the gaps until they release the new patch in November.  
> #BelieveInTheron


End file.
